


mutual masturbation

by bowcantwrite



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, angsty smut, slight degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowcantwrite/pseuds/bowcantwrite
Summary: will finds out his girlfriend cheated on him and he finds himself turning to schlatt for help.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	mutual masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> hi first post kinda nervous *shits pants* 
> 
> sorry please don’t let that throw you off

it's two am, and schlatt is standing in wilbur’s lounge room, cradling him in his arms to comfort the man.  
'schlatt.. it hurts.' he sobbed into his friends shoulder, slowly dampening it. 'make it stop.' he squeaked quietly, breathing unsteady as his tears flooded out of his eyes.  
schlatt is at a loss for words right now, he doesn't know how to comfort anyone, he never learnt to since no one ever really came to him with their problems until he befriended wilbur.  
'i'm sorry will, what she did was terrible.' turns out that wasn’t the right thing to say.  
'you think?!' he cried harder, sobbing more as he clenched the fabric of schlatts hoodie. 'aren't i good enough?' schlatt studied his face as he pulled it from his shoulder, his voice was raw and his eyes were puffy, eyelashes sticking together with tears.  
'will...' schlatt started, but wilbur cut him off quickly.  
'no one fucking loves me, no one stays. i don't even know why you're here comforting me!'  
'don't say th-'  
'but i can schlatt! i fucking can say it and i will, no one stays.'  
schlatt let out a huff of frustration and took wilburs face in his hands, and studied his face once again.  
his eyes were gleaming, swollen and red, they shone with hurt, schlatt quickly wiped a tear from wilburs flushed cheek with his calloused thumb.  
'listen.' he started, staring into his friends warm brown eyes. 'you deserve love, alright? i fucking care about you, i fucking love you so much don't you dare say you are not good enough to be loved because it makes me want to rip my goddamn heart out of my chest and hand it to you to show you how i fucking feel about you, wilbur fucking soot.'  
will couldn't breathe.  
schlatt’s words flooded his ears, like water flowing, almost hypnotic.  
'schlatt?'  
'yeah?'  
then he did what he had wished to do for a long time.  
their lips collided, will felt like he was losing his mind.  
at first schlatt was shocked and hesitated, but when he felt wilburs lips move desperately against him he couldn't help but reciprocate the kiss.  
he felt wilburs tongue glide against his bottom lip softly and schlatt could do nothing but let out a soft moan and tug at the boys curly brown locks, pulling him closer.  
'fuck.' will whispered when they broke for air, barely any space between the two.  
'i know.'  
schlatt cared about nothing anymore, his only coherent thought was wilbur, william, will.  
he latched his mouth to wills neck, wanting to drag moans out of his pretty mouth.  
'hn- schlatt.' he writhed as the boy above him bit his sensitive neck softly, his hands travelling underneath wills shirt.  
'fuck- please- don't hold back.' wilbur whined, as schlatt started to roll his hips, making will finally moan out his name.  
'you're being such a little slut.' schlatt growled into his ear, pushing him down so he lay against the couch cushions 'it hasn't even been an hours since you broke up with your girlfriend, and look at you- being a little slut beneath me.' he smirked, teasing the man below him  
'shut the fuck up' wilbur snapped, grabbing the back of schlatts neck, pulling him down into another rough kiss. he felt schlatt roll his hips down against his again, making him let out a cry.  
'oh will i never knew you were so loud in bed' he snickered at him, nipping at his lower lip as his hands worked on the belt of wills jeans.  
'god why are you- fuck- talking so much?' wilbur complained, but nethertheless let out a loud, whiney, bitchy moan as schlatt started palming him through his boxers.  
'wanna go all the way?'  
'n-no fuck, i haven't stretched in months, it'll take too much prep.'  
'alright.' as much as he was disappointed he didn't get to fuck wilbur, at least he gets first row seats to watch him fall apart as he dominates him. 'what do you want me to do then?' he added shortly, as he continued pleasuring wilbur, dipping his hand down into his boxers.  
'jesus christ- i really don't care. fucking rub your cock on me or whatever just- make me cum please-.'  
'okay, okay.' schlatt said, kissing him slowly, as his hands worked on starting to pull off his sweatpants.  
'shit you're huge.' he really didn't mean to, but he couldn't take his eyes off of it. 'i need to have you inside me one day.'  
'but not now?' schlatt asked, hoping wilbur would let him fuck him now, since he seemed very content with wilburs size.  
'yeah.'   
the younger man hovered above him again, lightly rubbing their lengths together, gasping at the fricton made by the contact.  
'fuck- you, you feel so good against me.' he groaned, dropping his head. he doesn't know how he managed to continue only grinding on will when holy fuck this man is better than some grade a porn movie actress.  
'shit fuck- schlatt.' will moaned loudly, dragging out the 'a' unintentionally as his fingernails dig into schlatts back where his shirt had risen.  
'you fucking slut, don't you love it? having another boy on top of you? grinding his cock against yours?'  
wills head was spinning  
'yes! holy fucking shit yes- yes.' he cried out 'god please schlatt- i'm close.' he warned.  
'me too-' within seconds of them confirming they were both close, wills cum spilt onto schlatts chest in little bursts, hitting the spot that he was crying into about 15 minutes prior.  
schlatt started pumping himself quickly, coming shortly after will, morning his name. then he collapsed onto his, burying his face into the crook of his friends neck.  
a minute of silence passed, before schlatt decided to speak.  
'feeling any better?'  
'yeah.' will smiled at the ceiling, his hand playing with schlatts sweaty hair. 'thank you, for cheering me up.'  
'no problem' schlatt mumbled against his neck.  
'i'm sorry i know you don't feel anything towards me, i kinda feel like i forced you into this.'  
schlatts heart starting to hurt.  
'i honestly don't mind if we do it again...'  
wilburs moved his head to turn to schlatt, as much as he could. 'really?'  
'yeah'  
'friends with benefits'  
'okay.' schlatt croaked, muffled against wills neck as he nuzzled back into it

**Author's Note:**

> twitter! i have a twitter!  
> it’s @ cumschlutt :)


End file.
